La muerte más dulce
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Sirius volvió a esbozar una sonrisa desquiciada y, dando media vuelta, se alejó hacia la puerta del salón. El tiempo se congeló y se volvió lento, pegajoso, espeso como caramelo derretido. Fueron dos segundos, pero a Remus le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que las palabras salieran de entre sus dientes. "¿Y qué pasa con nosotros, Sirius?" - REGALO PARA KRISTY SR


**N/A.** Pues nada. Solo una idea loca que se me ocurrió anoche. Es Sirius y es Remus y es Tonks. Drama por todas partes. Qué le voy a hacer.

Este fic es para **Kristy SR**. En primer lugar, como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños. En segundo lugar, porque está necesitada de ánimos y quiero mandarle todo el cariño del mundo y más de la única forma en que puedo ahora mismo. Y en tercer lugar, porque sí, porque lo merece.

Un abrazo enorme, guapísima. Espero que lo disfrutes aunque solo sea un poquito. ¡Se te quiere mucho! :D **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

—Podría haber un reducto aquí, en este pueblo. Todos los indicios apuntan a que varios mortífagos están escondiéndose por la zona. Deberíamos decírselo a Ojoloco e ir a investigar.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Tonks. Me parece un riesgo innecesario. Y Alastor opinará igual que yo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Sentados en el polvoriento suelo del salón, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks discutían a media voz inclinados sobre un mapa de Inglaterra.

Solo un candelabro oxidado que reposaba sobre la mesa baja les proporcionaba luz. La antigua y honorable casa de los Black dormía en silencio a su alrededor, al igual que todos los que se encontraban en ella. Únicamente Remus y Tonks seguían despiertos.

—No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Remus. Deberíamos aprovechar cada vez que haya grupos reducidos y aislados para pillarlos por sorpresa y así atrapar al mayor número posible. Si mermamos lo suficiente el ejército de Lord Voldemort…

—¿Qué? ¿Ganaremos la guerra?

Había un escepticismo calmado en la voz de Remus. Una condescendencia tibia. Tonks frunció el ceño, retirándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Tal vez. No lo sé. Desde luego, no haciendo nada no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

—Y jugándonosla sin un buen motivo tampoco, Tonks. Además, ya tenemos problemas suficientes con el Ministerio. Fudge podría tomar represalias contra Kingsley, Arthur o tú misma si siente que la Orden del Fénix está amenazando su poder y autoridad.

—Fudge es un incompetente que no reconocería el verdadero peligro ni aunque tuviera a Voldemort clavándole la varita en la sien —masculló Tonks por lo bajo, pero desvió la mirada. Casi parecía que estuviera dándose por vencida.

Sin embargo, Remus sonrió suavemente. Sabía que en el fondo Nymphadora Tonks jamás se rendía.

—Mañana, si quieres, lo hablaremos con calma. Y se lo diremos a Alastor si crees que eso puede ayudar. Quizás a él le hagas más caso que a mí. Ahora ve a dormir. Necesitas descansar —dijo Remus con esa mezcla de diversión pausada y cansancio perenne que arrastraba en cada vocal. Tonks suspiró y asintió antes de bostezar estirándose como un gato. Se puso en pie, cogió el mapa y se alejó un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero finalmente se detuvo y se giró.

—¿Remus?

—¿Sí?

Tonks, que nunca dudaba, que nunca se pensaba las cosas, que nunca meditaba sus palabras antes de hablar, vacilaba a un metro de Remus. Apresó su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo soltó rápidamente. El mago, todavía sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente Tonks. Directa y a bocajarro.

—¿Por qué?

—Por escucharme. Y por todo lo demás.

A Remus le hubiera gustado preguntar qué era " _todo lo demás"_ , pero Tonks sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía su cabello azul eléctrico antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. En la puerta se cruzó con una figura que se había detenido en la entrada del salón.

—Buenas noches, Sirius.

Tonks desapareció en el pasillo oscuro y dejó al último Black ahí, solo en el quicio de la puerta, mirando muy serio a Remus.

—Es tarde —dijo él—. ¿Qué haces despierto, Sirius?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿no?

Todavía desde el suelo, iluminado por la temblorosa luz del candelabro, Remus sonrió.

—No podía dormir. Tonks tampoco.

—Ya.

Ni siquiera doce años de Azkaban habían conseguido cambiar la esencia de Sirius Black. Estaba más delgado, algo más malhumorado de lo que ya de por sí era costumbre en él. Más huraño. Más melancólico. Más oscuro. Pero bajo la melena despeinada y los ojos grises se escondía el mismo Sirius de siempre.

Y Remus lo conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocer las segundas intenciones en sus palabras.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sirius?

—No.

—Ya. —Era, claro, el turno de Remus de fingir que no pasaba nada. El tiempo le había enseñado que la única forma de hacer que Sirius hablara era no preguntarle, así que volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el candelabro y dejó que la luz de la vela desdibujara el salón en penumbras a su alrededor.

—Esta chica, Tonks… Es guapa.

Remus entrecerró los ojos, pero no apartó la vista del candelabro.

—Sí. Lo sé. Es muy guapa. Y lista. Y divertida. Y también escandalosamente más joven que nosotros.

—No creo que eso a ella le importe demasiado.

Esta vez sí, Remus giró la cabeza hacia Sirius y lo miró largamente. Él seguía ahí, de pie, solo, en el límite justo donde la trémula luz de la vela se convertía en oscuridad y confusión. Quieto e inquieto. Como si no supiera qué hacer con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Le gustas.

—¿A Tonks? Tonterías.

—Venga ya, Remus. O bien lo niegas porque eres rematadamente estúpido y no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira, o bien porque lo sabes y no quieres admitirlo. Y los dos sabemos que no tienes un pelo de tonto, así que…

—No puedo gustarle, Sirius.

El mago dio un paso hacia Remus, nervioso. Como si quisiera zarandearlo.

—¿Y eso por qué? Le parecerás atractivo. Eres inteligente y amable y paciente y bueno. No veo ningún motivo por el cual…

—Quiero decir —lo interrumpió Remus, tratando de ignorar la sensación de calor que le llenó las puntas de los dedos al escuchar a Sirius hablar así de él— que no debo gustarle. En primer lugar, como ya he dicho, soy mucho mayor que ella. Tonks tiene todavía toda la vida por delante. Y en segundo lugar…

—Como te atrevas a poner a tu pequeño problema peludo como excusa, Remus Lupin, juro que te romperé ese estúpido candelabro en la cabeza.

Remus sonrió con tristeza al ver a su amigo ahí, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

 _Sirius_ …

—No es una excusa, Canuto. Es una realidad. ¿Y si vuelvo a olvidar tomar la poción? ¿O si se me acaban y no me acuerdo de conseguir más a tiempo? Son muchas las cosas que podrían salir mal. Tú, más que nadie, deberías saber que estar cerca de mí es exponerse a un cierto riesgo.

—Si te quiere de verdad, nada de eso le importará —replicó Sirius con rapidez. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y hablaba con pasión contenida. Remus no pudo evitar preguntarse si todavía hablaban de Tonks.

—Quizá —respondió finalmente, sintiéndose desubicado—. Pero a mí sí me importa. No quiero hacer daño a alguien a quien quiero y que me quiere, Sirius.

Él bufó a modo de protesta y se cruzó de brazos, clavando sus ojos con rabia en Remus. El licántropo le devolvió una mirada serena e imperturbable.

—Tú y tu forma de infravalorarte resultáis verdaderamente cargantes, Lunático.

Remus volvió a sonreír con una melancolía infinta. En el borde del abismo que era la guerra que se avecinaba, escuchar a Sirius Black llamarle _Lunático_ era bastante más de lo que su maltratado corazón podía soportar sin crujir.

—Bueno. Algún defecto tenía que tener —bromeó, poniéndose en pie con cierta dificultad.

La llama de la vela titiló y la luz disminuyó considerablemente, dejándolos casi a oscuras. Ahí, solos en mitad de un salón lleno de sombras, con la ropa holgada y los alientos entremezclados, casi resultaba fácil olvidar que los años habían pasado y que todo era ya diferente.

Casi parecía que estaban en su habitación de Hogwarts, esperando a que Peter y James llegaran de su último intento de incursión al cuarto de las chicas para escuchar cómo le había ido a Cornamenta con Lily esa vez.

Casi daba la impresión de que podrían regresar exactamente al punto donde lo habían dejado, muchos, muchísimos años atrás.

Pero la llama se avivó y los dos volvieron a ser los que eran.

Sirius Black, el fugitivo, el criminal. Demacrado, traicionado, abandonado como un perro sin dueño ni hogar.

Remus Lupin, el licántropo. Tan alto, tan delgado, tan lleno de cicatrices por fuera y de silencios por dentro.

—Ella sufrirá —susurró Sirius. Parecía mil años más viejo de lo que lo había sido nunca—. Tanto si la aceptas como si no, sufrirá.

—Es lo que tiene querer —respondió Remus en el mismo tono de voz—. Que duele.

—Nunca entenderé por qué.

—Porque el amor es una muerte dulce.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Remus era muy ligeramente más alto, pero apenas habría tenido que inclinarse para rozar a Sirius.

—Eso no es nada justo.

—Lo sé. Pero si realmente le gusto a Tonks, con suerte se dará cuenta de que solo soy un capricho y la peor de las ideas y se olvidará de mí.

—Y sin suerte, tú también te enamorarás. Y sufriréis los dos juntos esa muerte dulce de la que hablas.

Sirius parecía enfadado y vencido. Parecía triste. Parecía perdido. Delirante. Casi, casi lunático. Remus sintió un escalofrío al notar su aliento sobre los labios.

Y entonces, Sirius se apartó un paso y rompió el momento, mirándolo de lejos.

—No esperes que vaya entonces a tu funeral —dijo con algo de sorna, esbozando su sonrisa de perro travieso. La diversión, sin embargo, no le llegó a los ojos.

—¿Y quién desafinará entonces con alguna canción de los Beatles cuando metan mi ataúd bajo tierra? —preguntó Remus, devolviéndole una sonrisa igual de ajada.

—Siempre puedes pedírselo a mi ahijado. Quizás haya heredado algo del talento de James.

—Querrás decir de su carencia de talento.

Se burlaban sin gracia ni ganas. Hacía quince años que las bromas sobre James Potter habían perdido cualquier atisbo de diversión.

—De verdad que no creo que le guste a Tonks. Probablemente solo le inspire lástima y por eso esté tan pendiente de mí —insistió Remus. Sirius suspiró.

—Si al final tengo razón, tendrás que invitarme a una copa del mejor whisky de fuego que vendan en Londres. Y cuando os caséis, exijo a vuestro primogénito.

—Ya tienes a Harry, ¿ahora también quieres a mi hijo?

—Claro. Si no enseño yo a la nueva generación de Merodeadores a divertirse, ¿quién lo hará?

Remus sintió ganas de reír a carcajadas y llorar hasta quedar vacío por dentro.

No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sirius volvió a esbozar una sonrisa desquiciada y, dando media vuelta, se alejó hacia la puerta del salón. El tiempo se congeló y se volvió lento, pegajoso, espeso como caramelo derretido. Fueron dos segundos, pero a Remus le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que las palabras salieran de entre sus dientes.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros, Sirius?

Él se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia Remus. Y la sonrisa que le regaló entonces no fue de Sirius Black, el desgastado fugitivo, sino de Sirius Black, el eterno sinvergüenza.

—¿Nosotros, Lunático? —preguntó. Y cada letra sonó a delito.

Remus se armó de todo el valor que pudiera haber esa noche en Grimmauld Place y asintió.

—Sí. Nosotros.

Sirius lo miró unos instantes. Divertido. Peligrosamente callado. Y por fin deshizo la distancia que había creado entre ellos dos y regresó frente a él para tomarlo de la nuca y atraerlo contra su boca.

Fue un beso intenso y desmedido. Nostálgico. Enfermo. Apasionado. Un beso que languidecía entre cicatrices que nunca acababan de curar. Un beso que llevaba doce años consumiéndose en Azkaban. Un beso que nacía y moría y volvía a nacer.

Fue el beso de todos los besos, ahí, los dos de pie con los ojos cerrados, en mitad del oscuro salón de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. La mano de Sirius en la nuca de Remus. La nariz de Remus chocando contra la nariz de Sirius. Sin prisa pero sin pausa. Entregados. Desarmados. Más desnudos que nunca.

Cuando se apartaron, Remus no habría sabido decir si habían sido unos minutos o varios eones, pero sentía que flotaba. Sirius lo miró de arriba abajo, descarado e invasivo.

Tan Sirius que Remus murió un poco más por dentro.

—A nosotros siempre nos quedarán las lunas llenas, Lunático. Las lunas llenas, los recuerdos de tiempos mejores y todas las malas intenciones del mundo.

Sonrió una última vez. Una más. Solo una, y solo para Remus.

Dolió más de lo que había dolido nunca.

Y después, dándose la vuelta, Sirius se marchó del salón, internándose en la oscuridad de la que había salido poco antes. Dejando atrás al hombre frágil y roto que quedaba siempre bajo el lobo.

Remus nunca volvería a hablar con él.

No hubo más lunas llenas, ni buenos recuerdos, ni malas intenciones.

La noche siguiente, Sirius Black desoyó todo posible llamado a la precaución y se personó en el Ministerio de Magia junto con la Orden al completo para salvar a su ahijado. Bellatrix Lestrange acabó con él de un solo giro de muñeca, a apenas un par de metros de Remus.

Fue tan rápido, tan fácil y tan silencioso que parecía imposible que Sirius hubiera muerto. Era injusto. Era terrible. Era el final.

Una vez más, Remus se sorprendió al descubrir que un hombre podía sentir tantísimo dolor y seguir respirando.

* * *

Un año después, tumbado en su cama cubierto solo por la sábana y con Tonks abrazada a él, Remus Lupin se encontró despierto pensando en lo complejo y absurdo del amor. En lo extraño que era vivir y querer tan desesperadamente a alguien como quería él a la bruja que dormía con la cabeza reposada en su pecho sin haber olvidado al hombre que durante tanto tiempo había poblado hasta el más mínimo de sus pensamientos.

Pensó en lo lacerantemente asombroso que era sentir que una parte de ti ha muerto, víctima del más deseable de los tormentos, mientras que la otra crece un poco más cada día con la ilusión y la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad.

Remus amaba a Tonks tanto como amó a Sirius, pero distinto. Diferente. De una forma absolutamente incomparable.

Acariciando con sumo cuidado la espalda desnuda de la bruja, Remus sonrió en silencio.

—Tenías razón, Canuto —susurró a la noche, sabiendo que si quedaba algo de Sirius Black en alguna parte del mundo, él lo escucharía—. Me he enamorado de Tonks. Nos hemos entregado los dos a esta muerte dulce. Pero yo te he traído conmigo. Y, así, he muerto dos veces.

Lo había hecho, por supuesto que sí. Parecía increíble que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Cuando finalmente Remus se durmió, la habitación quedó en silencio. Fuera, en el cielo nocturno, Sirio brillaba con más fuerza que nunca.

Era una noche perfecta llena de malas intenciones. De esas que, en el fondo, siempre son las mejores.

De esas por las que merece la pena morir de amor.


End file.
